stereo
by recchinon
Summary: He was a superstar, and he had lost his love. She was a prostitute and she had lost her believe in love. Could two broken souls complete each other?//rewriten//
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO not OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN. **_

_**A.N: **_Yo guys… it is my second attempt on this story… Actually, I want just delete this story. Well this was my very first fic. My very first Rurouni Kenshin fic. Also my very first lemon. (I know I was so brave, writing lemon on my first try? It was just… wow lol. Well, like I said, I really want to delete this story, but then again, some people have (somehow) put it in their story alert, even (I really shock) put it in their favorite list. I think, maybe, I can try to revise this story because actually, I like the plot… really. **I have a bad English, **I think if you ever read my other story you'll understand why I have to remind you of my English. Err more things I want to say I will put in the end of the story (I've learned that note in the beginning of the story is kind of distracting), now, I present you:

**STEREO**

**Summary: **He was a superstar, and he had lost his love. She was a prostitute and she had lost her believe in love. Could two broken souls complete each other?

**Warning: LEMON, LANGUAGE, AU, OOC**

.

.

.

PROLOUGE

.

I knew it was not right. Damn I knew it. I should not do this, but I just could not help it. It was risky, for my carrier and my body. Hell what had I been thinking when I decided to come here? Maybe nothing, I didn't think about anything. When I realized it, here I was, in a cheap love hotel room with a prostitute between my legs giving me a blow job. There was no way I could stop it.

I hated to admit it but I knew I need it. It had been a long time. A year maybe not a really long time for some people, but for me it equaled with centuries. It was the first time since the last time I did it. This was the first time I did it with a random woman whose name I didn't even know. From how she handled me I knew she did it a lot of times with a lot of men. I growled as she stopped and looked at me with her big sapphire eyes. It was the first time that night I took a good look of her face and I couldn't deny it, she was beautiful.

She smiled her hand stroked me gently as she asked, "Do you like it?"

I tried not to moan at her caress, "I would ask you stop if I don't."

She kept her smile and looked into my eyes knowingly before once again pleasured me with her lips and tongue. Her eyes, there were something in those eyes. The way she looked at me just like she could read my mind. I understood very well why I had to spend 25.000 yen per hour to be with her.

She bobbed her head up and down, her bangs covered her face from my view. I used my fingers to comb her bangs so I could take a better look of her face. She looked at me seductively, her blue eyes looked contrast with her pale skin. I gritted my teeth, this was too much. I didn't care anymore how did it sound, I let out a groan as she used her hands to fondle me.

"Stop it," I hissed, I did not really mean it, I was just did not want this to be ended too soon, it seemed like she could read my mind because she did not stop. She smiled as she looked into my eyes, I did not know how could she smiled at me with my cock inside her mouth, she just smiled. I groaned when she started to deep throat me. I know I would not last any longer.

I use my hand to hold her head in place as I came in her mouth. Gritting my teeth and trying not to moan, I closed my eyes. I could see someone as I came in the girl's mouth, someone that had been leaving me. Someone whose touches I needed. Someone I loved.

I came so much in her mouth yet she drank it all, she smiled at me while wiped her lips with back of her hand. Something about her reminded me of that someone. Maybe it was her black hair, maybe it was her smile… I knew they did not look alike but somehow, I could see her in this girl…

"You've come but you still hard…" she laughed, pointed at my hard on. I blushed a little, _she _never said anything so bluntly like that. I shook my head, _why I kept comparing them? They're not same person!_

The girl smiled, "Well, now let's get the main course," she pushed my chest to make me laid on my back. I looked at her face, she smiled, "You don't mind I be on top, do you?"

I shook my head, in fact I liked the idea of her being on top, I could imagine her boobs jiggled as she moved on top of my body "No."

"Good.."

She started to climb my body and sat on my crotch. I still looked at her face, she still smiled. Why she kept smiling like this? I wonder whether she really loved her job. It seemed like I had been too concentrating on her face that I did not realize she had pushed down to my manhood. I hissed at the feeling. She was so tight for someone who did this as her job.

She bit her lower lip as she bounced up and down. I groaned, I used both of my hands to massage her breasts. It was not so big, but somehow it fitted in my hands, I liked how it felt on my hands. She looked at me with half opened eyes. She panted and tilted her head while still bouncing on me, somehow she looked so sexy. I placed my hands on her hips to help her. She quickened her pace now, she opened her eyes and looked into my eyes, she placed her hands on my chest. She looked so pretty. Sweat covered her face but she still looked so pretty.

This girl was so pretty, but still when I closed my eyes, there was another girl I saw.

_Tomoe…_

Before we could realize it, I already flipped her body so now she was under me. I slammed into her faster, I needed my release and I know it would be anytime soon. I looked at the girl under me, I refused to come before her. I was too close and I needed to make her come first. I sighed, I used my hand to play with her clit and the other to fondle her breast. I knew she liked it by the way she squirmed beneath me. I lower my body to suck her nipple. She bit her lower lip harder, her fingers gripped my hair. She let out a high pitched scream when she finally came. I felt her muscle tightened around me, brought me to the edge.

I hissed, "May I come inside of you?"

She opened her eyes lazily while looked at me, she used one hand to play with my red hair, "No… Doing this without condom is already breaking the rules," she squeaked as I hit her spot, "I can't, ah.. take a risk…"

I panted, I understand her reason, but I really wanted this, "Don't worry, I'm infertile…" She looked at me surprised, "I have checked it to the doctor… Do you want to see the doctor test result?"

She looked confused, "But mama-san…"

"I will tell her it is all my fault… so, please?" I did not stop moving in and out of her, I did not have much time left.

Finally she nodded, "Ok, fine…"

I did not say any word anymore, I slammed harder into her. Just about two or three more thrusts I came inside her. I panted. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth at the illusion of a girl in my head. Her smiling face… I did not know whether it was my sweat or tear which had dropped onto her face, but she did not say anything about it and just pulled me into a hug.

*

She was laying on her tummy on the bed, using her hands to hold her chin. She looked at my back while I was putting on my shoes. When I looked at her, she showed me wide smile, I did not know why but seeing her smiling like that made me could not believe that she was a prostitute who got money by sleeping with strangers. Her smile somehow looked too innocent for her own good. I would like another hour with her but I could not.

"So, I should go now."

She beamed me with a really cute smile, "Sure, nice to have business with you…"

I swallowed, "So… before I go, may I know your name?"

She laughed, "Sure," she licked her lips before crawled toward me, I could not help but to stare at her nakedness, she purred to my ear, "Kaoru… my name is Kaoru…"

I nodded, "Well I am…"

"Battousai…" she smiled seductively, she caressed my left cheek teasingly, her index finger traced on the scar, "Who doesn't know the famous Battousai… at first, I did not believe when mama-san said my next client is you…" she poked my now clothed chest.

I smiled half heartedly, actually I wanted to say my real name, not my stage name. But maybe it was the best for us, after all I would not ever meet her again. So I just smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you, miss Kaoru…"

She waved her hand, "Yeah… Nice to meet you too, now you could end the chit chat and just go." She winked and laughed, "I know you have such a tight schedule."

I nodded. Slowly I stood up from the bed, she followed me with her eyes. I walked to the door. I could feel her gaze was still following me. I opened the door, before I walked out of the door?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "I know, I understand your situation. I will tell no one…"

"Thank you." I turned back to leave her but just before I took another step she stopped me.

"Wait!"

I did not turn around but I did stop. I did not ask anything, I waited to her saying what she needed from me. If I turned around now and looked at her naked body, I am afraid that I would not leave the room and ended up fucking her once more.

"That was so nice," she said, I could not see her face but I could imagine her smiling face, "If you needed me again, you will always be my priority."

"Thank you. I will remember that."

And I left the room.

I knew, I would never see her again.

*

I walked out the hotel building, thinking of what had just happened. I could not believe I really did what I had just done. Sanosuke might do this, or even Saito might do this, but I was not someone who would sleep with a girl who was not my girlfriend, leave alone a prostitute. I had acted so out of character and he did not even know why I had done it.

It had been a year since Tomoe left me. A year since my world fell apart, a year of emptiness and sadness and hatred—a year full of desperation and agony. And today, I had done something to release my feeling. I had done something to somehow show her that I could feel happy without her. Something that she did not know I had done and something that did not really make me happy. I did not know what for I did it all.

It was not bad actually. Kaoru was pretty and has a nice body, I enjoyed the sex. In fact, I really liked it. However somehow, deep inside my heart I know that this was wrong. I would not get my revenge by doing this, I would just hurt myself by doing this.

I closed my eyes, once again all I could see was her face.

"Tomoe, look what you've done to me…"

*

TBC

-

**Author's Note:**

This is the revised version of my late fic, I know it still is not good yet, however, I have done my best to revise it. I changed the plot a little, and I have decided to write this mostly in first person pov. It was my first time to use first person pov actually, I hope it did not that bad.

However, if you have time, please review this. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc: **Standard Applied

**chapter 1**

I was awaken in the middle of the night in my bed room. I was surrounded by the darkness. I panted, need some time to my eyes to get used with the darkness of the room. I tried to wipe the sweat on my forehead with my palm, which was also soaked with my sweat. That dream. Again. I cursed loudly. No body heard my cursing but the plain white walls. Maybe God did hear it too, but dis he really? If he did then why did he let her went away from me? Why?

"GOD DAMN IT!!!!"

I jumped off my bed angrily, every night I dreamed that dream I would be so damn angry. Angry to the God for letting her leaving me for a damn stupid reason, angry to her for leaving me after making me loving her so much. And mostly I was angry to my self for being a jerk that could not be like what she wanted me to be. I was a man, but yet I could not be the man she wanted me to be. I had failed to become a man.

I walked to the bathroom. Did not bother to turn the light on, I took off my clothes. I stood under the shower of cold water. Let the cold water splash on my body, washed away my sweat and burning mind. I was too angry and upset, but above all of those, I was simply disappointed with my self.

_"You are infertile."_

That had not been a question. That had been a statement from her. So i had not needed to answer but nodded my heavy head. I could see she held the paper had given by doctor tightly until her fist became white. She had not said anything for a moment. There was an uncomfortable silent between us. I chewed my bottom lip, the look she had in her eyes was torturing me.

_"So," she swallowed, "We can't have any children..."_

Again I nodded, not like I had any other choice. We both knew where it would go.

It was not a big deal for me, with or without kid. As long as I could be with her, everything would be fine. Everything should be fine. But I could not say that to her. Just because I knew her very well. I knew her dream. A dream that could not be fulfilled by marrying an infertile guy. By marrying someone infertile. Someone like me.

She looked at me, disgusted I could tell that.

We already lived together for two years and dated each other for years but i never saw her expression just like that time. She was disappointed. And i knew right away. No chance for me. Not even if i started my speech of happy family without kid. I knew she had made her mind, I just could not let it go without a fight.

_"Tomoe..."_

Tomoe raised her hand to make me stopped talking. Her eyes unfocused. I knew she was very shocked. As I was.

_"Kenshin..." _she said in a whispered, _"We can't continue this..."_

_"Why..."_ i already knew she'd say that but yet i could not bear to hear that right from her mouth, _"WHY TOMOE?!" _I had not plan to scream but I did and it made me sound more helpless, _" I LOVE YOU!!!!"_

_"I love you too.." _Said Tomoe, no tear in her eyes but her voice was shaking, _"But Kenshin... Love is not enough... Never enough..."_

_"But why?" _I pleaded, _"Tomoe, I.."_

_"Because to be together we need to be stereo, not mono!!!!!!"_

I didn't get what she tried to say. I did not want to get it, _"Tomoe,"_ I hissed, _"This is unfair!"_

_"Nothing is fair..."_ She said, bit her lower lips until it was bleeding, _"It is not fair for me ... either..."_

I hugged her. I crushed her slender body to my hard one. I wanted her. I had always been wanting her. I did not want to lose her. I would not let her go. Never. I wanted her. I needed her. I would not survive a day without her. I knew i would die.

I kissed her neck hardly. I wanted she felt what i felt. I wanted she knew, it was not lust, it was not passion, it was only love and now this love was broken Just because i could not fight God who let me born infertile.

I tried my hardest to not losing her but she pushed me away.

And she left.

She walked out that door.

Leaving me, shattered.

-

_"In a dim room we laid upon each other so many times  
As if to make sure of each other's presence, we kept on kissing  
Because I think this is going to be a great love to me  
I'll cherish this moment my whole life"_

"That was a really nice song..."

The humming girl turned her head only to see her best friend grinned to her. She return her grin by waving her hand, instructed the smaller girl to sat with her, the grinning girl walked closer and sat in front of her friend.

"You are late, Misao," the slight taller girl frowned and pointed at empty glasses on her table, "I have been drinking three glasses of juice while waiting you, Ms. Makimachi!"

Misao pouted her pink lips, "I am sorry I have to attend the meeting, you know, they chose me to be the class representative..." she leaned her body, "I want to eat a lot of pancakes... You promise to treat me, Kaoru..."

Kaoru smiled, she nodded, "Just order it." She rested her chin on her palms, watching the younger girl called the waitress and mentioned her order.

Misao had been accepted in a good high school last spring, it made Kaoru proud. She was happy that Misao seemed to enjoy her school life. She really wanted Misao to enjoy her teenage, not like her. She wanted everything for Misao but being someone like her. She would do everything for her happiness. She loved Misao so much, after all she all she had left in this world after their parents' death.

"How is Mr. and Mrs. Makimachi?" Asked Kaoru, took a sip of her ice cappuccino.

"They're fine, they came to my school last week for parent's visitation day. I've told them that they don't need to come together, since the other kids just brought either their mom or dad with them, but they could not decide who would come so they both come…" Misao squeaked happy as the waitress came back with her pancakes and melon juice.

Kaoru laughed, after their parents passed away Misao was adopted by Makimachi couple who were their relative. Kaoru was happy that they seemed to love Misao. She did not have to worry too much about her at least.

"How about you? Your work? You still work in that company?"

Kaoru sighed, she plastered a fake smile in her pretty pale face, "Sure, they pay me good…" Kaoru winked, "I even planned to take you shopping after this."

Misao smiled wider, "Really?? Oh wow!! That's great! There's a sunglass I want to buy!"

Kaoru nodded, still smiling, "Sure, I'll buy it for you…"

Misao looked really happy, she cut a big piece of the pancake and shoved it to her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before started to talk again, "By the way, the song you sang, I never knew you like him too!"

"Who?"

"Battousai!"

"Ah…" Kaoru smiled, her memory flight back to a certain handsome red headed man, "yeah… I kind of like him…"

"Really? Cool! I have two tickets to his show for this week end! Wanna come?" Kaoru looked unsure so Misao added with puppy eyes, "Pretty please? With sugar on top?"

Kaoru laughed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Misao do a winner pose.

Kaoru sighed, maybe she could take a day off, after all she did not really work in a trading company like what she told Misao.

-TBC-

_The scraps of paper that are scattered around haphazardly on the table  
Each piece becomes my treasure Because these are the cute scribbles that you've drawn for me_

_After sending you back to your house I clean up the disordered room by myself  
Hm? I wonder why? It's not a pain at all_

_You've drawn a weird character that doesn't look much like a portrait of me  
In your beautiful handwriting, you've written your name and it snuggles close to mine_  
_It looks as though you haven't practiced writing these much, but I like them all_

_To what capacity should I accept you?  
How much space yould I leave for you?  
Will the current me be enough? I want to collect it all without leaving anything behind  
Things left behind in a shape One minute One second_

_The truth is that I always want to feel you by my left side  
But because you're not here, I deceive myself by thinking the bed isn't that big on nights when I'm alone  
Like this_

_I'll play my guitar and change my feelings into a melody  
It's always like this; At times when you're not around, the more I'll try to find you_

_The long light brown hair next to my pillow  
A forgotten earring Two glasses placed in a line at the sink  
I know it's not a dream, but somehow, something's missing  
I trace the memory of you that my body remembers_

_In a dim room we laid upon each other so many times  
As if to make sure of each other's presence, we kept on kissing  
Because I think this is going to be a great love to me  
I'll cherish this moment my whole life_

_I want to be someone who isn't swayed by others but  
I can't say that I won't  
It's because you're the center [of my world]  
I'm sorry It's because you're here So even when I'm singing now  
You're the only thing that's in my head_

_To what capacity should I accept you?  
How much space would I leave for you?Will the current me be enough?_

_I want to collect it all without leaving anything behind  
Things left behind in a shape One minute One second_

_In a dim room we laid upon each other so many times  
As if to make sure of each other's presence, we kept on kissing  
Because I think this is going to be a great love to me  
I'll cherish this moment my whole life_

_And it'd be nice if  
That one moment could one day change into eternity…[*]_

note: *the song (tittled Stereo) is originally sung and written in Japanese by Nishikido Ryo, a famous Japanese boybands (he is in two bands, Kanjani8 and NEWS) member and actor, if you did not know about him or the song you could google it, it is a really nice song actually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Standard applied**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Oi, Kenshin!"

A tall brunette entered the dressing room and walked toward the scowling red headed with cross scar on his left cheek. The tall younger man grinned when the shorter man nodded, giving a sign to him to join him. He walked to the center on the room and pulled a seat to sit in front of the red haired.

"What are you doing here? I thought you have some photo shot right now?" asked the tall grinning man now he watched the other man drank his coffee from a paper cup.

"Nah it is canceled." The red headed put the paper cup on the table, he raised an eyebrow to his friend, "What are you doing here, then, Sano?" It supposed to be his off day so Kenshin was wondering what his friend was doing in the office.

Sano gave him a wry smile. He took the empty cup and played with it, "I just have to do some work here, you know, signing some photos for fans…" Sano laughed, "And it was really boring so when staff-san said you are here I decided to check on you…"

Kenshin rolled his purple orbs, "Thanks for the detail."

"You are very welcome." Sano grinned and leaned to the table, "You have no other work after this?"

"Surprisingly no." Kenshin answered, "Why?"

Sano looked kind of too excited when he suddenly stood up, a little surprising Kenshin in the process, "Well, since we're both free, let's go somewhere together! It had been quite some time since the last time we have some quality time together."

Kenshin sighed, "I still have to wait for Aoshi. I asked him to look for a new place for me and he said he'll bring some browser with him…"

"What are you two? Lovers?" Sano laughed, "Oh, Just let's go… I promise it will be fun. I will treat you!"

The read haired man wanted to say something but his friend already grabbed his hand and dragged him to leave the room. Kenshin decided later when Sano had dragged him along the corridor that it was not really a bad idea. He knew that Sano was talented in having fun and somehow now he needed some fun. At the word 'fun' in his thought, there was a flash of a woman image in his head. It would be nice if he could meet her and have some fun with her. _And maybe get some fellatio too…_ he smirked at the thought of the girl between his legs. He was already half dreaming when Sano yanked his hand to stop a cab.

"Don't you think that people will recognize us?"

Sano laughed, he did not look at the man sat beside him on the back seat of the cab, "Don't worry, so what if people recognized us? We could tell them that we're on a date…" he smiled coyly when he sent him a killer look, "Gezz, you're so tense… Take it easy… We're going to have some fun!"

"Where are we going?" Kenshin rested his back, he heard that Sanosuke told the driver to take them to Yokohama but he did not really specify the place.

"Somewhere nice…" Sano grinned, he patted Kenshin's shoulder, "You need some refreshing, Kenshin…"

The older man sighed. Somehow he did not really like the tone he used.

-  
The slender Japanese girl tiptoed to peck the lips of the tall man with unruly silver hair in front of her. She did not plan it. It supposed to be a simple peck before she left, but somehow when the man put his hands on her waist and crush her to his body the simple peck turned into a deep passionate kiss.

She ran her finger in his spiky hair and pulled his head down to her, wanted to felt more of him. She opened her mouth as soon as the man licked her lips with his tongue. She let his tongue slipped into her mouth. She let him to take control, she always knew he liked to be dominant. And she enjoyed to be dominated.

"Enishi…" She managed to say as he trailed some wet kisses on her exposed neck. She wanted it, but she could not do it now, she hissed when he rubbed her covered nipple with his thumb "Enishi, we can't…"

"Why not?" he did not bother to look at her, he was too busy trying to leave some mark on her shoulder but the girl stopped him by pushing him away from her, "What now, Kaoru?" he groaned, clearly annoyed by what she did.

"No hickey, Enishi…" Kaoru frowned, "You know, Mama-san will be angry…"

Enishi growled, "So what!? You are mine!"

Kaoru sighed, she did not like this and she did not want to make him angry, not again.

"Enishi…" she cupped his face with her hands, she looked into his eyes and begged for his understanding "It's about my job, you understand?"

He growled and pushed her away from him roughly, "Fine." He walked leaving her to the kitchen, she could hear him opened the fridge roughly and took out some beer. He opened the can and yelled from the kitchen, "Now just go working you Bitch! And bring home some money!"

Kaoru closed her eyes. She put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. _I don't love him… I don't love him… _she told herself while slowly opened her eyes. She smoothened her clothes before grabbed her pursed on the table and said, "I'm going."

She did not wait for any response. She knew the man was busy with her beer right now so she just put on her shoes and walked to the front door and leaving her cozy apartment. She was ready to go to work. She would make some many again today. But not exactly for him, it is for Misao.

Kaoru bit her pink colored lip. She pulled out a small mirror from her purse and checked her neck when she was in the elevator. She sighed when she realized that there was no hickey. Mama-san would be furious if she saw any mark on her body. After all, her body was her asset.

She met him four years ago. He was also the one who introduced her to this world. He said he loved her, she thought she loved him too. But now, she was not so sure anymore about their feeling. It felt better when she believed that they did not love each other. It was too weird to sleep with other men and gave the money to the man you love so he could fuck other woman. That was why she wanted to believe that she did not love him.

Kaoru waved her hand to stop a cab. Not until a minute when a cab finally stopped.

It was her fault. She was too naïve. After her dad passed away and she and Misao became orphans, some of their relative wanted to adopt them but Kaoru refused. She did not want to leave the _dojo _her father left to her. She had promised her father that she would reopen the _dojo. _She knew the dojo was her father's treasure. It was his pride. That was why when she had to lose the dojo to pay her father debt, she promised that she would get the dojo back. That was when she met him.

Kaoru inhaled deeply. Suddenly she felt so tired. It would be bad, she had to escort a man for a dinner tonight. She was just about to close her eyes when her cellphone beeped. It was a short message from Misao. Kaoru smiled. She always felt better every time she read her message.

_Don't forget we'll watch Battousai concert Saturday night! (^v^)/_

_I am so exciting. (w) I cannot wait until the day after tomorrow! (^.)v_

_See you! (^3^)*_

Kaoru smiled. Her message was always full of emoticon. She replied it in a plain text since she could not type any kind of emoticon like Misao did then she silenced her mobile. She knew that Aoshi never liked any kind of disturbance.

-

"What place is this?" Kenshin looked around the place. It however looked like an ordinary clinic for him. She had no idea why the rooster head took him this far, from Tokyo to Yokohama just to visit a clinic.

"It is a clinic, c'mon in! I want you to meet someone!" Sanosuke grinned when he saw the red head's face. He looked clueless and that amused him to saw the cool Battousai clueless like this, "I'm home…" Sanosuke yelled while dragged Kenshin to a room.

"Welcome home, and what about 'no yelling rules' I told you, idiot? There're patients who…" the woman stopped when she saw someone with the brunette, "Oh my God, You bring him, Sano!"

The woman has a really long jet black hair. She was beautiful but somehow there was a kind of intimidation aura around her that for a weird reason made Kenshin cringed when the woman smiled to him. She wore the doctor white coat, there was also a stethoscope hanging on her neck, he thought that I was safe to assume that she was the doctor who owned the clinic.

"Oh, nice to meet you Battousai-san…" suddenly she approached him and shook his hand with both of her hands, she looked at Sano but then smiled to Kenshin, "I know your real name but I think it would be rude for me to call you with it…."

"Ah… yes, thank you, Miss…" Kenshin shot Sano a questioning glance.

"Megumi." Sano snickered, "Her name is Megumi Takani, soon will be Megumi Sagara though."

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

-

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for this weird chapter. I wrote this during my International Organization Law exam. I finished the exam too fast and I have to wait for the bell to ring before leaving the room so I wrote this chapter on the behind of the question sheets. So, do not complain please, I am just trying to update all of my unfinished stories (there are 10 of them) before the end of this month. So, according to a review I got for my other RK fic, The Sword and The Ribbon, YES I AM IN A RUSH. Sorry for grammatical error and STUFF. I have to go to Malaysia and Singapore for two months from this January 30th until March 1st so I probably would not be able to update any of my stories during that time. But I will do my best to update this fic whenever I have time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Standard applied**

**CHAPTER 3**

"I'm sorry to make you waiting."

Kaoru shook her head. The man in front of her was one of her favorite client. Aoshi Shinomori—a 29 years old, dark haired, tall and handsome—had been her client since a year ago. He had always paid her handsomely and always treated her carefully. Kaoru liked Aoshi, he was a really nice man. She knew that this man had some kind of feeling for her but she pretended like she did not know. She was a professional after all.

Aoshi sat back to his seat in front of her. They had been eating their dinner when Aoshi excused himself to answer a phone call. It must had been an important call since Aoshi would never answer a phone call unless it was really important when they were together.

Kaoru looked at the tall man, he was cutting his steak with a deep frown on his handsome face. Aoshi had been stoic most of the time, but Kaoru would know if something bothered him. However she had spent quite some time with him. Kaoru took a sip of the red wine.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her through his bangs, Kaoru smiled gently to him.

Aoshi let out a heavy sighed. He put his fork and knife and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know what my job is, don't you?"

Kaoru nodded, he had told her once that he worked in a talent company as the talent's manager. He never talked much about his work though and she never really asked about it. She did not want to trespass his privacy. She was, once again, a professional.

"You're a talent's manager, aren't you?"

"Well," he continued, "do you know what that means?"

Kaoru did not answer.

He did not need her answer, "That means I have to take care of any business related to my talent. Like about the contract, the schedules, the costume…" Kaoru nodded, she ever heard about that, "But this talent, he started to make me do other thing too…"

"Like what?"

"Like to find him a new place to stay."

Kaoru raised her eyebrows, "Well… What's wrong from that?"

Aoshi sighed, "Everything. It is the 5th place I recommend him but he did not like it. He even hasn't taken a look at it! I emailed him the browser and he said no."

Kaoru laughed, "Just tell him to do it himself then."

Aoshi smirked, "I will."

Kaoru nodded. He ever told her once that he felt comfortable when he was with her. That he did not talk much in front of other people. Kaoru could understand that, the first time they met Kaoru almost thought that he was actually a robot. He had been expressionless and almost did not talk at all. But now, he often called her only for talking about something. She was a good listener, but when he asked her about her life she would just smile and say that was not interesting.

Sex with Aoshi was not really bad. Aoshi was not a really loving man but he was not either a beast on the bed. He would kiss her head lovingly after the sex and hug her. She enjoyed the sex, after all Aoshi was not a brute like Enishi, but that was nothing special.

Not like a certain red head.

It was in the middle of their sex when Aoshi's mobile was ringing.

"Just ignore it." He whispered.

Kaoru moaned as he kissed her neck.

The phone was still ringing.

Aoshi cupped her breast with one hand. He moved his hips slowly, he loved the way she moved against him, as if asking him to move faster.

The phone had not stopped ringing.

"Shit."

Kaoru kissed his ear, "Just answer it…"

He cursed under his breath before then angrily pulled away from her to get the phone. He scowled when he looked at the caller id on the screen.

"What took you so long to answer the phone?"

"What's it."

-

Kenshin frowned, his manager had never been this grumpy before, "What's wrong with you?"

He could hear his manager took a deep breath, "What is it?" He asked again his voice was back to his stoic one.

"About the house…"

"I will find you a new one tomorrow. I am … a little busy right now."

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. There was something wrong with his manager. First he seemed pissed off and now he was hiding something from him. But that was not his business.

Kenshin sighed, "Well, actually I had found one."

"Huh?"

"Well, Sanosuke's girlfriend is moving out and I think I would take her old room."

"Won't it be too girly?"

He smiled, "Fortunately no. It is a nice place, it has a great view…" he walked to the window and looked at the night view, "Well, I like it. She even left the sofa for me as the bonus."

"Where is it?"

"In Kanagawa." He opened the glass door and walked out to the balcony, "But I could always drive to Tokyo in only an hour…"

He waited for few second before finally he could hear his manager sighed, "Fine. Just send the bill to the company, they'll give you the money."

Kenshin laughed, "Well thank you. Bye."

After put back his mobile into his pocket he looked at the man who stood in the next room balcony while smoking. The man glared back at him, his hand hold a bottle of beer. Kenshin was just about to nod at him when the silver haired man rudely rolled his eyes and walked into his room.

"Weirdo." Kenshin muttered before went back to his room.

--

**Author's Note: **

Hey, I am sorry that I was really late. I finally come back to my country and after 45 days finally I could enjoy my sweet room, my favorite place to write.

I am sorry that this chapter is really short, I am so sorry for that. But I hope you like it. Actually I want to make it longer but well… I am in hurry lol. Sorry, hey at least I'm updating. I have 3 pms actually that tell me to continue this story… Maybe they thought I have abandoned this story since I kept updating my other stories in other fandom… Well, it is not that… I just haven't finished the chapter that's why I am late … Blame the writer block! XD

Thanks for reading.

Recchinon.


End file.
